


Seduction Comes in Two's

by teamanic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Lio Fotia, I suck at tags, I think?, Implied Sexual Content, Lio is a tease, M/M, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic
Summary: Pancakes and Lio.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Seduction Comes in Two's

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning that this isn’t really beta’d

Galo wakes with full evidence of the night before. 

It comes first, in cracks and pops of his joints as he rolls them out. Then second with the feeling of stinging scratch marks that Lio had left mid way in their hot combustive orgasm. 

Totally worth it, he thinks. Because Lio looking totally relaxed and blissed out the morning after is always a sight to behold. The fair light from the morning also makes it easy to spot his own marks he had left, dark hickeys littering the skin of Lio’s neck. He’s pretty sure he left more under the sheets covering his bare torso and Galo wonders just how far down he had left them.

“It’s cute when you stare.”

Galo’s heart does something caught between a thud and a skip when he notices Lio, who’s awake barely, one eye cracked open regarding him with mirth. The tiny smile causes his heart to flutter against his ribcage. 

“Well you enjoy it clearly,” Galo huffs, threading his fingers through Lio’s bed hair, “And you’re just as guilty. I caught you red handed ogling my chest the entire time at HQ.”

Lio ,half-awake, still manages to look sly, “And you enjoyed it, clearly.”

“At least I know I was pretty hot stuff last night then,” Galo makes a show of himself, elbow propping him up to showcase his chest in all its glory, “Ten out of ten performance I’d say.”

Lio hums, giving him a heated look. He runs a hand down his pecs and Galo feels the way his fingers linger on his skin. The way Lio tilts his head, eyeing him over like he was a fresh cut of quality meat, has him feeling one in a million things as fingertips begin tracing down the column of his sternum. They rest low on his abdomen, skirting the waistband of his shorts, and Galo burns with a heat that isn’t quite the early morning shine.

“You’re very attractive, I’ll give you that,”, Lio says, all too regally, drawing all of Galo’s attention to him without even a trace of a command, “But your performance definitely differs from a ten out of ten. Maybe though, if you could show me otherwise right now…” Lio leans in, closing the little distance gently until he can almost feel his coy suggestive smile brushing against his lips. 

Galo mirrors him with a wicked grin, taking the open line of Lio’s bait, “What, last night wasn’t enough for you?”

“Hardly.”

Galo reels him in, pressing Lio up against his chest with one broad hand while the other glides down his back. Lio moans hotly into his ear as Galo squeezes his ass.

Lio is the first one to move more than an arm and hand. Galo accepts the pleasant weight on his chest with ease as Lio straddles his hips, moves them at just the right angle to coax a groan out of Galo’s chest. 

Lio is talented, that way. Unfair really, but Galo isn’t complaining all that much when Lio is looking like he wants to devour Galo whole. And there’s more to his half asleep look and his disheveled bed hair that makes his heart swoop into his throat. The radiant gravity of his smile, or his exploring hands, gets his blood burning like the sun. 

The morning melts into soft kisses, contrary to their body language which is all desperate skin against skin and body heat bleeding into one another. Galo’s hands find purchase on Lio’s hips and for a fleeting moment, he wonders if his grip could leave bruises in the skin there for later, a brand of _Galo_ that Lio has no problem showing off given the chance. Lio likes to strut around with Galo’s marks on display, with the off chance that Galo himself might grow enticed enough to leave even more. 

Which leaves him thinking if a weekend morning starting off with a sex marathon was part of Lio’s plan. It probably is seeing how Lio moves with every sense of purpose, no wasted movements as if all of this was planned out ahead in his own mind.

A cool hand, ambitious as it is, slips past the edge of his waistband. Plan or not, he’s not one to complain when there’s a meal right on top of him. 

Lio kisses him again, like Galo is the only thing sustaining him, like it doesn’t make Galo’s core ignite, expanding heat into his chest, into the tips of his fingers where they grip Lio’s waist. And Lio gasps as he rolls his hips into him, palm pressing into the curve of his back-

An alarm on his phone ruins the moment with an obnoxious noise set at thirty past. They both jump at the intruding noise and Galo remembers suddenly with a disorientating flash: Pizza with the guys out at twelve. He set up an alarm for that meet up last night and of course, now is the time he remembers just before Lio and him were about to go down on each other like animals.

Lio has that effect on him, it seems. 

A disappointing turn of events but not the worst outcome. Fresh pizza comes very close to a round of hot raunchy sex. 

Lio isn’t as pleased. He groans, slumping onto Galo’s chest and snuggling into his pecs like doing so would melt something in Galo’s resolve, keep him laying in bed forever. 

“It’ll be quick,” Lio says, voice muffled, “Take care of your boyfriend.”

“C’mon firebug, you know we got lunch with everyone and I don’t want us late like the last time we had a quickie.”

Lio sits back, begrudgingly letting Galo put on a shirt. He pretends not to notice Lio’s eyes as they linger on the flex of his biceps. 

“That was on you, last time I recall.”

“Yeah yeah that was my fault I get it,” Galo ruffles his hair and plants a kiss while he’s at it, “Which is why I’ll make it up to you after lunch,” He starts shuffling through the drawers, “Now what you want for breakfast?” I’ll slap it together for us real quick Thymos style.”

Lio takes a little longer to respond. He’s thinking, before he blinks. 

“Pancakes with cream.”

“With just cream?” Galo pauses midway in tugging on a stubborn pair of jeans, “Not the usual strawberries? That’s new.”

“A change of pace is due,” Lio says as he sits up and begins dressing as well. He shrugs on a white blouse and Galo averts his eyes when the bar of morning light from the curtains illuminates the shadow of Lio’s slender figure underneath. Lio’s lips curve a little knowingly but if he notices the flustered heat on his cheeks, he doesn’t make a comment.

Galo silently thanks him for that small mercy, “Alright, pancakes with cream. Anything else? Coffee?” He throws the last question out, lingering near the door frame. 

“Tea would be nice.”

Galo dutifully tucks that note in his head and disappears into the kitchen, clothes askew. 

He doesn’t see the tiny glint in Lio’s eyes. 

If Galo didn’t know any better, he would think Lio was _trying_ to seduce him again. 

First it starts off innocently enough. Lio hovers a reasonable distance away from him as Galo sets to work on making the pancake batter. From the sound of the kettle rumbling to a boil, Lio is busy making their go-to drinks for a fast morning; a cup of instant coffee and black tea. 

“I can make it for us since you’re already busy. It’s not like there’s anything else for me to do,” Lio says, depositing a tea bag into his own cup and retrieving a teaspoon from the drawer. He casts a look that Galo can’t quite decipher, “You need something by any chance?”

He asks this as he slides up right into Galo’s proximity, claiming his personal space as his own. A tingling in his arm starts when Lio trails featherlight touches across his skin. 

Galo chooses not to think too much about it. He juts his chin out in the general direction behind Lio, “Well since you're here anyway, wanna grab the bag of flour for me? Got my hands full and all.” 

Lio obliges without a word, sauntering to the cabinets with a grace that keeps Galo’s eyes transfixed on his figure. With a fluid movement, he’s leaning his body down to open the cabinets, one by one, taking slower then he really needs to find that damn bag of flour.

And of course, leave it to Lio to wear dark, tight leather pants. They definitely do _not_ help accent the enticing curve of his pert ass.

Lio catches him staring, fox-like in the way he teases him with a wink and a smile.

Galo manages not to spill anything, surprisingly.

The next time, Lio’s presence is made known by the weight of his arms as they lean against him, hands perched at his shoulder to serve as a chin rest. 

Lio is observant by nature so Galo doesn’t say anything when he leans closer, thinking that Lio is moving to get a better view of the pancake batter coming together. 

An airy whisper against his ear nearly makes him spill the bag of castor sugar all over the counter. 

“You need any help, puppy?”

Galo wants to yell. He wants to dunk himself into the wet batter and sink to the bottom of the bowl. At least until he miraculously gains an immunity to the effects of Lio’s bedroom voice for him to resurface again. 

“Uh.”

It’s neither a yes or a no answer but Lio smiles a cat got the cream kind of smile anyway. He resigns from his shoulder perch and Galo is both incredibly thankful and tragically disappointed at the loss of heat by his side. 

“I’ll come if you need me.” Lio says, brushing his fingertips along the bare curve of Galo’s bicep as he breezily strolls past him, “By the way, you spilt the sugar.”

Fuck. 

Galo should’ve known the pancakes were a trap. 

It doesn’t matter how much Galo tries to do anything that doesn’t involve his attention flitting back to Lio. They have their morning talk, a run down of their schedule for next week overlooking details that may or may not have been missed.

Details, Galo thinks. Right, inventory check, cleaning the station, stuff that doesn’t involve Lio’s sugar dusted lips, his mouth as it takes a delicate bite out of a piece of pancake, and maybe how there’s a tiny bit of cream on the corner of his lips that Galo wants to lick off himself. 

Fortunately and unfortunately, Lio does it himself. Galo is absolutely ensnared by the sight of his tongue, licking the damn whipped cream off his lips, as if it didn’t just give his mind a sneaky preview of what other raunchy things they could be doing at this hour. 

Galo must’ve been making an interesting face because Lio levels him with an amused look, twirling the teaspoon around in his cup absently. It clinks against the rim with a melodic note. 

“You know for Thymos style pancakes, they’re really good,” Lio remarks, turning his attention away from his tea. He cuts a small piece of pancake, makes it look stunningly effortless, “Lumpy but they do suffice,” Lio adds, pointing the blade his way with a silvery smile. 

Galo gulps, and it’s not because of the knife pointed toward him. 

“Y-yeah!” He beams, swallowing down another clumsy stammer and popping another sickly sweet piece of lumpy pancakes and strawberries into his mouth to go along with that, “Nothing beats quick morning pancakes and taking care of my boyfriend at the same time. I’ve got you wooed haven’t I?” 

“I wonder. If your bedroom techniques were as any good as your cooking ones, maybe.” 

Galo hmphs, knocking his feet into Lio’s shin. It earns him a soft chuckle and Lio kicks his feet back in retaliation. It’s not enough to bruise, but it does make Galo wince. 

“Oh you are just demanding aren’t you. What, you want me to feed you too babe?” 

He says it sarcastically enough but Lio still leans forward across the table, propped up on his elbows. 

“Yes why don’t you,” Lio blinks, eyelashes long and pale. 

“You have your own share.” 

Lio blinks prettily again, “My one doesn’t have strawberries.” 

Oh he is just _sneaky_ , acting all coy and damsely like that. Lio eyes him the way a cat does to its obedient owner and Galo can’t bring himself to reject his expecting gaze. 

He nabs a stray slice of strawberry off his plate and holds it to Lio’s lips tentatively, like he might bite the ends of his fingers off if he isn’t careful. 

But Lio doesn’t do that. He strikes like a serpent, wrapping his slender fingers around his wrist to halt him in place. 

_Then_ there’s his slick velvety tongue, wrapping wetly around his knuckle. Something in his chest ignites as Lio moans around him. 

Galo screeches his chair back, ears burning and cheeks just as much, “Lio!”

Lio, the little devil that he is, just plucks off another strawberry off Galo’s plate, popping it into his mouth like he just didn’t make his dick twitch in his pants prior. 

So he wants to play innocent, huh. 

Galo stalks over around the table, pulling Lio into a fierce kiss. Lio slides his arms around his neck, responding with equal fever as Galo backs him up against the wall. A gasp drops from Lio’s lips as Galo kisses up his neck, choosing to target his weak spots with a testing bite into his skin. Inspiration hits him and Galo nudges a knee between Lio’s legs, running his hands up underneath his pale white blouse. 

Galo grins into the kiss, satisfied with the shudder that wracks Lio’s frame and the desperate grip on his shoulders. His own lips taste distinctly like cream and fresh strawberries as he pulls away, breathless and just as red and flustered as Lio. 

“You planned this all along didn’t you?” Galo says, running a thumb against Lio’s lip, “You scheming little fox.”

“And what if it were true,” Lio says, running a sneaky little hand down Galo’s chest, “Maybe you should teach me a lesson.” 

Galo ruts his erection into him and Lio’s breath dissolves into pants and moans. 

Four rounds, two cold plates of abandoned pancakes and a dozen phone calls later;

They miss lunch entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough this started off not nsfw-ish and filled with tooth rotting banter. Somehow Lio turns into a sex demon every time I write him. Anyway thanks for reading~ 
> 
> If you have the time, a kudos or comment would be very appreciated if you enjoyed this :’) <3


End file.
